Every step of the way -Spoby story-
by that-spoby-shipper
Summary: When something terrible happens in Spencer's family how will she be able to cope? Leave it up to Toby Cavanaugh to be with her every step of the way... * Based off of The Hazing Secret *
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**For those of you that don't know Keegan Allen (Toby) stared in a movie called 'The Hazing Secret' that premiered last night on LMN. Well Trent, his character, shared many scenes with the leading role that I feel would be perfect for Spoby so I have decided to rewrite it! **

**Big shoutout to Mel for giving me the (scary) motivation to write this! =D thank ya Lucy buddy! **

Spencer's POV:

I sighed as I sunk down into the corner of Melissa's sorority house, my parents have decided that I need to spend more time with my sister so here I am being left alone at her parties.

I would much rather be at the loft with Toby.

I chuckle knowing that the 8th grade version of me would be flipping out right now, due to always wanting to attend an older kid's party, and of course the 8th grade version of me would probably have Alison right by my side, _but not anymore._

The 14 year old version of me would surly not be wishing that she was at Toby Cavanaugh's house, I can tell you that for a fact.

_But a lot has changed since I was 14… _

I yawn out of boredom as I pull my phone out of my pocket and check my text messages;

**' Wanna come hang out? -H '**

**' Come over, pretty please? I want some team Sparia! '**

**' Wanna come hang with me and Maya? - E' **

But only one text message stands out to me…

**' Hey buttercup! **

**I know your probably bored right now, because your reading this, so take a walk outside and call me!**

**Missing you like crazy!**

**Love you**

**Toby' **

I smile as I quickly get up and run outside, calling Toby as I do so. Once I am outside I sit down and lean against an old oak tree, waiting for Toby to pick up.

"Hey Spence!" Toby says, I can hear the happiness in his voice.

"Hey, thanks for the text, you totally saved me in there!" I thank him as I glance back at the house.

"No problem, I knew you'd get bored! Now why are your parents making you go to this again?" Toby asks me.

"Well last week they asked me when I talked to Melissa last and clearly I couldn't remember the last time, so I told them that and they made it very clear that I needed to spend more time with her. I laughed it off, knowing they would forget about what they said like two minutes later but they must have told Melissa. My sister, being herself, found the need to torture me so she dragged-" I was about to continue but I was interrupted by curdling scream… calling out Melissa's name.

"Spencer is everything alright?" Toby asked me, either he heard the scream or he noticed how quiet I had gotten.

"Yea- um I have to go!" I said quickly before I hung up and ran into the house.

I quickly entered the location from where the scream had come from but when I entered the room I saw something I never wanted to see… Melissa was laying unconscious on the ground with a puddle of blood surrounding her.

I screamed as I ran over and checked her pulse to confirm the unimaginable… Melissa was dead.

"Please wake up! Melissa please!" I said in a panicked voice, A lump forming in my throat.

"Come on Melissa, you are strong! Just wake up!" I yelled once more as I began to give her mouth to mouth.

"Someone call 9-11!" I called as I tried again and again. I did mouth to mouth about 30 times before I realized my attempts meant nothing, she was gone.

A few minutes later the paramedics arrived and forced me away from my sister.

I followed them outside but I was gently pulled away from the ambulance, I panicked because I didn't know who had pulled me over to the side.

"Spence, relax it's just me." Toby said very gently, as if I could break at any moment.

"Oh Toby!" I said as my voice broke, I must have forgotten to cry during the midst of everything.

"Come here baby." Toby said as he pulled me closer to him.

Once I was leaning against Toby I hold back a sob, I'm a Hastings… I have to stay collected in public.

"Spencer please don't hold it in, you can cry in front of me… I wont judge you!" With these words I let out the gut wrenching sobs that I had been holding back.

"Let's get you home." Toby said as he lifted me up and took me to his truck.

"Toby where are my parents?" I quietly asked him, thinking I already knew the answer.

"They are at the hospital, they asked me to stay with you over night." Toby told me as he wiped away my tears.

I just nodded and nuzzled myself deep down into Toby's side as he drove to my house.

Once we arrived I took in how different the Hastings' household looked. There were no other cars in the drive way and every window in the house and barn was off.

I quietly get out of the car and walk to the door as Toby follows close behind.

Once I am in my house another wave of sobs hits me as I am flooded with the Memories of me and Melissa.

Slowly I make my way up to my room, holding onto Toby for support, but once I reach the top of the stairs I face another challenge… Melissa's room.

My knees buckle once I see my sister's old room and I fall to the ground shaking in sobs, I have never felt this hopeless ever before but tonight is just _different_. I feel Toby wrap his arms around me and begin to rock me back and forth, whispering encouraging things into my ear.

I stay on the floor for a few more minutes but finally Toby decided to move me.

"Come on, let's get you changed and ready for bed." He says sweetly as he sets me on my bed and fetches my pajamas. I see the shirt I wore when Toby and I first kissed in one of Toby's hands and a cozy pair of plaid pants in his other hand. Leave it to Toby to find a way to make me smile.

Once I am changed Toby pulls my blankets over me and quickly hops into my bed, I immediately curl up into him and continue to cry. I have almost cried myself to sleep but right before I drift off Toby says something, he says something that gives me hope.

"Spencer I know how hard it is to lose someone, believe me I do, but I am going to promise you that it does get better! It may not feel like it now, but it does! I promise you that I will be with you every step of the way baby girl, I love you!"

**Well that's the end of my first chapter! **

**Please review/favorite/and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV:

_I wake up in the early hours of the morning, I don't know what time it is but it must be early. I glance over at Toby and I see him sleeping… but not peacefully. _

_Toby and I have not gotten much sleep in the past few days, due to me… it's all my fault! _

_I begin to cry again knowing that I was such a horrible sister to Melissa, but this time I don't go to Toby for comfort, I run into the bathroom. _

_As I enter the bathroom I sit on the edge of my bathtub and I pull out a full bottle of pills, I sigh knowing that I will soon see Melissa and I may even be able to make amends. Just as I pour the pills into my hand I hear a knock on the door. _

_"Spencer are you okay? I heard you come in here, are you crying?" Toby's tired voice asks from behind the door. _

_I look down at the pills before I answer, "I'm not okay, but that doesn't matter, it's too late now!" I reply bitterly holing back a sob. _

_"Spencer what is going on?" Toby demands, I can tell he is worried._

_"I meant what I said Toby, it's too late, goodbye baby I love you." I say as I raise my hand to my mouth and swallow the pills._

_The last thing I remember was Toby breaking down the door and I closed my eyes for the last time…_

That was two days ago, now I am laying in a hospital bed with Toby watching over me like a hawk… being babied of course makes me embarrassed.

I was about to speak up but before I could a doctor entered the room, with my parents trailing behind him… they looked mad.

My mom waited until the doctor left to speak up…

"Spencer Hastings, how immature can you get?" My mother snapped at me, I was taken back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her weakly, glancing over at Toby.

"You always want attention… It always has to be about you! You couldn't deal with the fact the Melissa's death would take attention away from you so you go and do this!" My father screams, Toby quickly makes his way over to me.

"Spencer this is it, you have crossed the line! Don't bother coming back to the house, we will drop some of your things off at Toby's!" My mother rasps angrily as she exits the room.

As they leave I swear I hear my father say that he would give anything to replace me with Melissa…

I would usually cry over this but I have no more tears, so I just lay my head on Toby's chest and sigh in defeat…

"Spencer I know this feels like the end of the world but I promise you that it's not and I promise you that I will always be here for you," Toby whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you Toby… thank you for everything." I say weakly as I close my eyes and try to rest.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but the next thing I remember is waking up to Toby's voice and a doctor staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask groggily as I sit up.

"Spencer please just listen to what the doctor has to say before you do anything." Toby says as he grabs my hand and holds it.

"Ms. Hastings I know that you have been through a lot in the past few days and I know that is it proven that things like these are usually what cause PTSD and depression so I am recommending that you see a therapist." The doctor says as he looks at me with his eyes that are not caring but they are not angry.

"No- I refuse to see a therapist! I am not crazy okay? Yes I may have made some bad decisions but I am not crazy!" I say quickly, I have always been against getting professional help.

I hear Toby sigh from beside me, I know that he knew this was going to happen.

"Please don't make me Toby!" I beg as tears fill my eyes, after my experiences with the police I have a hard time trusting people who help others as a job.

"Spencer I am not forcing you to do anything, I'm just saying that talking to someone might help." Toby says as he gently runs my back.

Then an idea pops into my head…

"Toby why don't you be my therapist? I talk to you about everything anyways so what difference would it make?" I say hoping that I just got myself out of this problem.

"I think that could work… it is a fair compromise." Toby says as he looks to the doctor for approval.

"I suppose that could work…" The doctor says as he looks at us oddly, I doubt this has ever happened to him before.

"Well then it's settled, now when can I leave?" I ask, I would give anything to be at the loft right now.

"When you were asleep Toby filled out all of the paperwork so you can leave now." The doctor informs me, as soon as he says this I get out of bed and throw a few of my things into a bag.

After about 2 minutes of checking my room, making sure I did not forget anything, Toby and I are out of the door and into the truck.

"Thank you for everything." I say as I lean my head on his shoulder.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter really sucked!**

**The next one will be better I promise!**

**Please review/ favorite/ and follow**


	3. Important authors note!

Hello everyone,

So as you may have guessed I am thinking about (almost positive that I am) discontinuing my fanfictions.

Of course I still love to write and I will never stop writing but lately pll has been losing my interest.

I have recently started watching Once Upon A Time (AKA I caught up with 4 season in 2 weeks hahaha) and I have accepted that it is an amazing show. I am slowly moving into that show more and more, it is catching my interest more then pll.

Pll will always be my fandom, I will always love it. For the time that I have been apart of this fandom I have met some of my best friends and I have also met some of my idols, this fandom has given me so many amazing experiences. I want to thank everybody who has supported me though the few years I have been on this website and keep in mind someday I may be back with some spoby fanfics but mostly likely, if I were to come back, it would be with OUAT fanfics.

Love y'all for a lifetime…

Mady


End file.
